A Sparkling Prism
This is a fan fiction by Tundra, about a new character I might make... Her name is Prism the RainWing. This is what she looks like after she is ... Well, I shouldn't say! ;) Chapter One A beautiful RainWing sat upon the highest platform, sun drizzling through her scales. Turquoise, blue, and purples swirled through her colorful body. She grinned, knowing she would be the next queen... soon. A loud macaw sounded, and sun time was over. "I can't wait to be queen..." Said the RainWing happily, out loud. "Who said you were the next queen for the month?" hissed another RainWing. She had bright, pink eyes, and orange scales. The orange danced with pinks, and light yellows. Gold tipped her tail and arms. "What are you doing here Prissy... No one likes you... But yourself!" laughed the other RainWing. "Oh, shut up Prism! I will be the next queen." She said. "We all know I'm better than you." Prissy hissed into Prism's ear. She shoved her away. "Whatever..." Sighed Prism. A tiny drop landed on her snout. "Are you serious? It's going to rain now?! UGH!" Shouted Prism, her talons squishing in the new mud. Prissy and her gang laughed at the RainWing below. Prism began to run. A silent tear ran down her cheek. "Why are females so... So hurtful?! It's like death from a thousand cuts!" Prism ran into a RainWing. "Oh, uhh... There you are... I have terrible news for you..." Said the dragon. "Great... Just great." "Well... Errr... Your pet sloth, Zenna... She died this morning. A large bite mark was found in her leg. The healers tried... But... Nothing worked-" "NOO! Zenna! I loved her!" More tears went from her eyes. Prism shouted into the air, and ran away. She sat by a large tree, looking at a reflection in a puddle. It was herself. She was a mess. "I hate life..." She growled. Darkness suddenly swirled into her head. "You got her?..." "Heh, yeah. She's a pretty one." And then she blacked out. Chapter Two Fuzzy. Everything was dark and fuzzy. Prism's head was swirling with confusion. "Wh-where am I?..." She said shakily. "Shut up." Said a deep voice. He slammed the bag on the ground again. More darkness. -- This time, she was somewhere else. It was dark and gloomy... The complete opposite of her home. Some kind of chain binded her snout. The same chains were on her wings and limbs. On her neck, was a giant collar. It was quiet ugly compared to her own jewelry. Wait... Her jewelry was gone! She thrashed around, trying to talk. It was useless. She just noticed the other RainWing in the cage. It was a male... He had the same bindings. His scales were a sickly green. Little grays and blues flickered in the green. His green eyes were filled with worry. Prism made her scales change to a bright cyan blue. Wait... What? Where the cyan color was, her scales were glowing! They let off a bright cyan glow. Oooh... Pretty... She shook her head, then focused on everything else. A dark dragon walked down the hall. She opened the cage slowly, taking Prism by a leash thing. He led her to a lab. They both sat down. He took her snout bindings off. "Hello... Prism." "Who are you?! What are you?! How did you know my name?!" "I'm a NightWing. I read minds. My name is Mastermind. I cannot tell you anything else... I shouldn't have even told you me name..." He whispered. "Well, spit venom into this bowl." "No." "You have to." "No!" "Would you like to die right now, right here? Well, not by me, but by other NightWings that is!" "No, not really." "Then do it!" Said the NightWing, clearly frustrated. "Ok..." She quickly turned her head, then spit her venom at him. It missed, and sprayed on the wall. His scales turned pale. "WE HAVE A FIGHTER!!!!" He yelled, covering his head with his wings. Prism shot out of the building, into the dark land. Rock scraped her talons. She grinned as she was going to leave... And go home. To be queen. She spread her wings, leapt into the air, then fell back to the ground. She forgot about the bindings in her wings. "Yup. Dumb like the others." Said a gigantic NightWing. He bit her. Some kind if venom Shot through her body. Her eyes slowly closed, and he carried her back to her cell. The middle of her body was pitch black. The rest of her body, like her head, feet, and tail, were the same cyan color. They dropped her to the ground, and she felt lifeless. Chapter Three Prism's eyes fluttered open. She was in another dark cave. There was an orange glow to the room... Lava. She realized she had no bindings on... They must have thought that NightWing killed her! They were going to let them dunk her in lava! She instantly let her body go limp. She had a plan. "Yesssss...." Hissed a voice. We are ready for her death..." "Good. I had to kill her. I HAD to. She was going to kill one of our top scientists... And why do we need another lazy RainWing? We already have enough." "May I dunk her, Morrowsssssser???" Asked the hissing voice. "Yes." Said Morrowseer simply. Prism felt cold talons on her body. The NightWing grinned with pleasure. "Down you go!" He said happily. Venom sprayed at the dragon. "AHHH IT'SSSSS ALIVE!!!" It screamed. The dragon screamed in pain. Blackness ate its way into the NightWing's head. "NOOOO!" He threw himself into the lava. Morrowseer was in shock. "SHE'S ALIVE. WE HAVE A RUNNER!" He yelled. Prism flew as fast as her wings could go. She emerged out of the cave, then flew upwards. NightWings shouted, and chased her. Prism bit her lip, then swooped down. Someone help me... She thought. A talon grabbed her. A fierce looking NightWing tugged her. "I have her... Let me kill her..." The NightWing dragged her to an empty ally. "Shhh..." He said nervously glancing around. "I will help... C'mon... Just go with the act. Scream when I tell you too." Prism nodded slowly. "AH-HA! I HAVE YOU! TIME TO DIE!" Shouted the NightWing. He have her the signal. She screamed. He grinned. His talons squeezed on a red fruit, and it splattered all over the place. He rubbed it on her, making her look bloody. "I have killed the RainWing." He held her limp body up. She tried not to breath. "Good. Please dispose of her." Said Morrowseer calmly. He nodded. The NightWing flew away with her in his arms. "Hey... Well, this is awkward... I'm Brutalthroat. I know, we NightWings have weird names... Well, what's your name?" Prism glared at him. Her blue/purple eyes flickered. "Prism." She said. "Cool. Well, we are going through a tunnel as you can see." "Duh." He rolled his eyes. They went through a door opening. "And... We made it! Welcome home! I have to go now... Maybe I can see you another time! See ya!" He waved. He ran down the tunnel. "Well, that wasn't weird at all." She said with a ton of sarcasm. She washed herself in a little lake. When she tried to change her scales to a turquoise, the middle stayed black. It was permanently black in that certain area. She sighed. "Great... Just great." Only her limbs, head, and tail were that bright cyan. Chapter Four Prism layed on the lowest platform. She did not want to show her face. She felt miserable... Scarred for life. Prism made her scales a bright magenta. As always, the middle did not change color. It stayed black. "Is that... PRISM?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! She's uglier than she ever was!!!!" A familiar voice said. Prissy. Prism shoved her face in her talons. "Ooooooh... Look at her ugly, black, horrid, scales!!!" Shouted one of Prissy's obnoxious friends. All of the RainWings turned their heads towards Prism. There were some giggles. One RainWing had a pitiful look. She frowned at Prissy and her gang. Prism felt awful. Why did the NightWings do that?... Maybe she could have helped that other RainWing... Maybe all of them. That's when Prism glared at Prissy. She was wearing Prism's old jewelry. "Prissy... You're wearing my jewelry." "Well..." She sucked her teeth. "It's actually mine now... You umm... Lost it... Soooo... Finders keepers." "Bummer." Said one of her friends. "What a shame." Said a voice with sarcasm. Prism hated Prissy... She was terrible. Evil actually. Prism stared right at her evil, pink eyes. They seemed to have a glow to them. "What are you staring at?!" She snapped. "Nothing..." Murmured Prism. Her voice was scratchy and weak. "Well, goodbye anyways... Prism." Prissy waved, then drenched Prism with hidden water. Prism actually started to cry. Yup. She started to cry. Prissy and her gang left, laughing their heads off. Prism took out a mirror. She stared at her reflection. The once beautiful RainWing... Wasn't so beautiful anymore. A RainWing flew down from the top platform. "Hello... Prism." It was a soft voice. It was calm and steady. Vanilla Breeze. "What do you want?..." Said Prism in a much harmful tone then she wanted to use. "I wanted to apologize... For everything. Prissy... Being queen... Your beautiful looks..." Prism actually felt hurt. "B-but... I can still be queen... Right?" "The queen desistion ended a while ago... Are you ok? I haven't seen you in a while. Where were you?" The NightWing kingdom... Prism's eyes widened. She was only there for on day... Right? "You were gone for two weeks, Prism. I missed you. I needed my best friend." "Two weeks?!?! I must have passed out for a very long time..." "What are you talking about?" "Nothing..." She murmured. "Well... Who is queen?" "..." She hesitated. "Me." "What?!" Tears almost started to form in Prism's eyes. "You knew I wanted to be queen!" "Yeah, but you were gone! Did you want Prissy being queen instead?!" "No! But it's... It's not fair! I've lost everything!" Prism started crying again. "You're being so selfish! I don't care! You know what? You are ugly. You wouldn't even be chosen to be queen... Ever. You will be the lowest class RainWing in the Kingdom. Goodbye Prism... I have things to do. Oh, and by the way... You just lost you're only friend." And with that, Vanilla Breeze walked away. Prism's heart ached. Her whole body ached. She lost everything... She even lost her best friend. What's next? Chapter Five Prism stayed in the same spot for the whole day. She thought about everything that has happened. Some RainWings walked by and snickered. She lowered her head, her eyes crusty and dry. She looked terrible. Ugly even. Almost no RainWings were considered ugly. She growled and slashed at the air. As a RainWing walked past, she suddenly spit venom. It sprayed across the air, leaving ugly black stains in the plants and ground... But worst of all... It was eating the RainWing. She screamed, clawing at her face. It literately melted off. Prism stayed in the same spot. Her eyes were wide with fear. She just killed another dragon. "N-NOOOOO!!" Screamed the dragon in a high pitch voice. Some RainWings came. Prism stayed there, paralyzed. "What is going on?!" Yelled a regal voice. It was the queen of the RainWings... Vanilla Breeze. "U-uh..." Said Prism weakly. Barely any sound came out. Vanilla turned her head to the dead RainWing. "Oh-oh my moons... PRISM!!!! You KILLED your own TRIBE MEMBER! Sh-she was a healer! We could have used her!" "Yeah, like she was any smart..." Said Prism rolling her eyes. "YOU DON'T KILL RANDOM DRAGONS!" She roared. "IT'S NOT RIGHT. I don't know what happened to you, Prism. You used to be a great friend... Now you're a monster." "A monster?! Huh, HUH?! A MONSTER! FINE! MAYBE I AM A MONSTER!" Screamed Prism. She raked her talons at Vanilla's face. Blood. Blood stained Prism's claws. She slashed something rubbery... No. Vanilla screeched in pain. She held her talons over her eye, screaming. There was a glossy thing on the ground... An eyeball. Vanilla looked down... She almost fainted. "MONSTER!!!" She cried. Blood streamed through Vanilla's creamy white scales. Prism gasped. She had clawed the queen's eye out. One dead RainWing, and another seriously injured one. Look what Prism did. A voice gasped. It was VERY dramatic. Prissy... Again. "OH MY HEAVENS! My queen, my queen! I-it's ok... I will help you... Come with me..." Prissy held onto the queen's side. She flicked her tail. A signal. After they left, six of Prissy's friends surrounded Prism. They kicked her. They punched her. She whipped her with their tails. Prism didn't stop them. She deserved it. Her life was over. They kicked her into the dirt. They put a terrible muzzle on her. It was strapped to her head. They tied her talons back. Finally, they left her out to die... In a cage hanging from a large tree. She would not be fed, or nourished in any way. She was just left there to rot and die. Chapter Six Two days. That was it. She was hanging there for two days... Straight. No food... No water... No nothing. Her eyes were wild with hunger and thirst. She heard a rustle. A dark dragon stepped out of nowhere... Brutalthroat. A weird hissing noise came from Prism. It was like... Run... Run... Run... The NightWing shook his head. He flew up to the cage, slashed the vines, then helped her out. He kept the muzzle on her. "I heard what you did... It was terrible." She nodded. "I know... Nothing is going you're way... You're life is ruined... You were left here to rot... Well... Come with me. We can live in the Night Kingdom." That's it. She snapped. The muzzle broke off, and the vines tying her talons back snapped. She screamed. "DO YOU THINK THAT THEY WOULD LET US BACK THERE?!?! THEY WOULD KILL US IN AN INSTANT!!! YOU ARE... THE DUMBEST DRAGON I HAVE EVER ME-" He kissed her. Oh god... No. Her eyes were wide. His deep eyes looked into hers. She looked back. "Wh-wha-...." She hesitated. "Shh..." He whispered. "WE JUST MET A WHILE AGO!!!!! AND YOU KISS ME. YOU KISS ME!!!" She smacked him. "Don't you get it?... I'M A MONSTER!" She yelled in his face. He shook his head. He didn't even flinch. "I like you. I like you're personality." "Well... I don't like you. I'm sorry. I don't like you." She walked away into the tunnel he came through. He hesitated. His eyes were wide. He was hurt... Something burned inside... He tried to choke out her name, but nothing came out. He looked down. As she stormed down the hall of the tunnel, she heard a scream. A deep scream. It was Brutalthroat. She ran back around the corner, then saw him beaten down to the ground. Six RainWings quickly ran away. Brutalthroat was dead. He was alive... Then he just was... Dead. Those RainWings killed him. Just a second ago... Alive. Then dead. So many things were jumbled in her head. She screamed, the shouted, "SO I'M THE MONSTER?!?! HUH, HUH?!" She was so confused... If she didn't like him... Then why was she so horrified... And scared... And sad? She shook her head, then walked back down the hall. She was going to the Night Kingdom. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Content (Tundra the IceWing) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)